Well it's a Wonderful Night for a Moondance
by Messed Up Teenager
Summary: Jess is in her 5th year. she's given up the hope that the year will go smooth, but really, an escaped criminal who is her cousin? Really? rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Disowned, Bus-ted and Pea Soup

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by no one! (I forgot to get Izzy to do it)**

**And sorry for not posting this sooner.**

Holiday's were split. If your parents are divorced, you will know what it's like. Best ones were when she was with her mom. Jess liked her mom better, she felt free there. At the father's though, it was different entirely. Jess was just asking her dad a simple question; why hadn't he told her she was adopted. Unfortunately, Mrs. Dicks had heard too.

"You're adopted?" she asked looking at the 14 year old. Jess nodded, and then looked to her father, who was looking nervous. Mrs. Dicks turned to her husband. "She's adopted. And you never told me!" Jess rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if anyone has a right to be pissed, don't you think it's me?" she asked. Mrs. Dicks rolled her eyes in turn.

"Oh, come on. You have it easy. I've had to be nice to you, thinking you're my step-daughter. But you're not. So I don't see why I should have to have you here." Jess opened her mouth in shock. She and her step-mother had never really gotten along, but this was low, even for the conniving bitch. It wasn't even this bad when she told Jess that she was only aloud to be bought meals, as it wasn't Mrs. Dicks' job to get clothes or miscellaneous objects for someone who wasn't her daughter. Or when she told her that she wasn't part of the family, because her last name was different to her's. Jess turned to her father, waiting for him to say something.

"Sweetie, I think that's a bit harsh on Jess." He stammered, trying to please both women. Jess made a sound that boarded on a growl.

"A bit harsh? She's saying I'm not your daughter!" he looked uncomfortably at the two women.

"Well, you're not, really." The lights flickered; Jessica Darling's anger was getting the better of her. Her hair flowed around her, making her remember to cut it soon. The glasses on the table nearby exploded, flinging the glass out into the air.

"Just because I'm not your biological daughter, doesn't mean I'm not your _daughter!" _ The woman who used to be her step-mother sneered.

"Of course it does. Terence, you shouldn't have to pay child support for her either. We'll see a lawyer tomorrow, darling." She purred to her husband. Jess felt as though she may be sick.

"I hate you both." She said simply, and walked into her room. Well, her brother's room. He slept in a bed, while she had always slept on the floor.

"Hey, why are you and mom fighting?" he asked as he played his Wii. Her brother, Phillip Dicks, was "6.1" at the age of 15. It was cruel that they were forced to share a room, making her get changed in one corner, while he did the same in another. He looked a lot like his mother, having the same red hair and green eyes, but had the darker skin of his Mexican father. Neither had ever learnt Spanish, the national language, but Mr. and Mrs. Dicks used it all the time to hide things from the teens. Phil knew that his mother was often rude and mean to his half sister, but was unable to do anything to stop her.

"She's beings a fucking cunt, that's why." She growled as she threw her stuff into her trunk. Phil looked at Jess as she fumed.

"Are you leaving for good this time?" jess had run away 8 times. She usually came back by the next day, and each time both adults would apologise and try to spoil her so she would leave again.

"Yep. I'm either going to stay with Mum or the Weasleys or... no, just them." Phil looked at his little sister.

"Not your boyfriend then?" she shook her head.

"I thought I loved him, you know, but as we talk I just end up feeling like we are just good friends, you know what im mean?" she tried to explain. He nodded and helped her find her stuff.

"Yeah, same with me and Jazz. Thing was, when I talked to her about it, she could feel it too. We're still best friends, because we talked about it before we let it hurt the other." Jess sighed.

"You really think he'll feel it too?"

"Yep." He chucked her wand to her and she put it in her back pocket. "When you get there, call me. I want to know you're safe. Here's your charge, maybe you can find a place to keep your phone charged." She nodded as she packed it. "Now give me a hug, love." She hugged her older brother tight.

"No matter what they say, you're still my brother."

"And you're my sister. Now storm out there!" Phil gave a push to the door. Jess walked out into the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Dicks were.

"Good Bye, Terrance. Good Bye, Chantal. I hope you burn in hell." She turned on her heel and slammed the front door as she went.

...

**Miss. Jessica Amelia Darling,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been made a school prefect for your 5****th**** year. **

**Below is the list of supplies you will need for your new school year. **

**We look forward to seeing you back at Hogwarts. **

**Please report for duty on September 1****st**** for patrolling the Hogwarts Express.**

**Your Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.**

Jessica squealed as she read the letter again and again. This made up for everything that had happened today. She stroke Phoebus, her golden owl, before letting him fly away.

"_And I say Hey,_

_What a wonderful kind of day,_

_Where you can learn to walk and play,_

_And get along with each other, HEY!_

_What a wonderful kind of day._

_What a wonderful kind of day!"_

Jess sang as she walked along the street. It was dark, and as she went to cross the road she lumos'd her wand to see where she was going. There was a loud bang, making her scream in fear, and a tall, three stories, bright purple bus stood in front of her. A ruff looking man hung out the door.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be you're conductor for the night." Stan looked at the confused young witch and took her trunk. "Well, get on, then!" Jess walked on to the bus, to find there were no seats. There were only beds. The brass frames needed a shine and the lines a wash. In one bed a dishevelled wizard grunted and turned over in his sleep.

"Not now..." he muttered. "I'm pickling slugs..." Jess looked at the driver. He was an old unshaven wizard in a thick pair of glasses. He was staring straight ahead and his armpits were stained with sweat. There was a dark shrunken head dangling from the rear view mirror, muttering through the stitches that laced its mouth.

"How much for a ticket?" Jess asked Stan.

"12 sickles." Jess fished out the silver coins and placed them in his hand. He handed her a ticket and the bus started with a bang. Jess grabbed hold of one of the beds, and swung herself on it. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling swayed dangerously as the beds slid across the bus.

"Where to, girl?" Stan asked as he somehow managed to stand upright.

"Uh, the Leaky Cauldron." She said, figuring she would Floo where ever from there. She had her holiday money from her mom, 30 gallons, about 150 pounds, which she had earned hard with her chores for the last couple of weeks, and she could use it if she needed to.

The bus ride was fairly quiet, after she got used to how she was meant to ride the bus. Jess watched the cars stream past until they came to stop at a park. Stan did his introduction, with Jess hardly paying attention. That was, until she heard the boys voice. She made a whistle with her fingers and caught his attention.

"Take 'er away, Ern." Stan told Ernie, the driver.

"Yeah, take it away!" came the Jamaican voice of the shrunken head. There was another bang and Ernie rocketed away. Harry dropped into jess' lap, who held him close so he wouldn't fly off. He looked out the windscreen at the oncoming traffic whipped past in a blur.

"Wot you two say your names were again?" Stan asked the two students.

"I didn't." Harry replied as Jess said ditto. Stan, who was huddled now in an armchair, peeked over The Daily Prophet, eyeing the teens coolly, before disappearing once more. Harry brushed the fringe of his hair over his scar and watched with Jess as an ambulance careened past.

"Whereabouts you headin'?" Harry hesitated. He clearly hadn't thought about this.

"The leaky cauldron, with me." Jess answered for him, as Stan watched the two suspiciously.

"Is he now? Get that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron." Stan grinned with sinister delight, showing his bad teeth.

"Leaky Cauldron?" the shrunken head asked. "Watch out for the Pea Soup. Eat it before it eats you!" As the Shrunken Head cackled with delight, Jess peers out the windscreen, watches London careering by.

"Isn't this a bit... dangerous?" she asked Stan.

"Naah. Haven't had an accident in - what? - a week is it, Ern?" however, his answer did not put either student's minds to rest.

"Heads up! Little old lady at twelve o'clock!" the shrunken head declared. Sure enough, directly ahead, a little old lady was crossing the street. Ernie hit the brakes hard and jess lost her grip on harry, letting him fly forward, palms to the window. The brakes pinched down and the bus stops inches from the old lady. Harry flew back onto the bed next to jess, holding on to it for dear life.

BANG! The bus rocketed forward once more. As Harry righted himself, he noticed the headline of Stan's Daily Prophet: ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN! Below was a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair laughing madly from a moving photograph.

"Who is that? That man?" Harry asked as Jess noticed the photo

"'**Who** is that?' That's Sirius Black, that is. Don' tell me you ne'er been hearin' o' Sirius Black?" Harry and jess shook their heads, still staring at the man's face. "A murderer, he is. Got 'imself locked up in Azkaban for it." Jess swallowed.

"How'd he escape?" she asked.

"Tha's the question, isn't it? He's the firs' that's done it. Gives me the collywobbles thinking he's out there, though, I'll tell you that. Big supporter of You- Know-'Oo, Black was. Reckon you heard o' him." Harry and Jess nod and, as they do, Black's eyes shifted. They met Harry's.

"Yeah. Him I've heard of." Just then, a pair of double-decker buses swept directly toward the Knight Bus. Before Jess could scream, the entire Knight Bus squeezed in on itself and shot though the gap between the two oncoming buses. The Shrunken Head winced.

"Hate that." Jess nodded her agreement.

"This bus. Don't the Muggles ever..." Harry started to ask.

"Them! Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either." Stan replied.

"No, but if you stab them with a fork, they feel." The shrunken head cackled. Suddenly, a couple walking a dog were engulfed by a rush of wind from the invisible Knight Bus rushing past. The couple glanced about in bewilderment as the dog yapped madly.

"Turn! Turn!" Stan cried to Ernie, who fanned the wheel, sending the Knight bus into a dizzying 360-degree turn. Headlights pin wheeled past the windows as the bus rode up on two wheels. Jess was sent flying this time. Grabbing fast to the centre pole, she pirouetted through the air as Ernie slammed on the brakes.

The Knight Bus fishtailed and squealed to a stop, reminding jess that she could drive much better than this lunatic. The bus settled and tapped the bumper of a car. Instantly, the car's alarm wailed.The chandelier swayed drunkenly as the bus doors opened.The steps groaned with heavy feet and a figured appeared: TOM, Innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron pub.

"Mr. Potter... at last."

...

**A/N Ok so new story time! Yay! This one will be having longer chapters and will as always be AU. So did anyone see the PureBlood thing come in the last story? I did have the hint in chapter 4 last story but not everyone speaks Spanish. Hell, I don't speak Spanish. Anywho, story time, and Harry and Jess are gonna get closer as we go along. Brother and Sister though. And yes, I'm breaking Wood and Jess up, sad I know, but it needed to be done, as I've realised who im going to put her with. Thanks to all who have read so far, and any newbies I may get along the way. Hugs and kisses, MUT.**

**THANKS Tooooo**

Commander Ael

Romance and Musicals

And

JennaBonsFenalia

For reviewing Whats so great about a stone, and thanks tooooo

snow-leopard10

serpenti-81

Commander Ael

Romance and Musicals

And Viena, who reviewed under my name. Love u all


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Pigs and Shoe brushes alike.

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by no one! (I forgot to get Izzy to do it)**

As the Knight Bus rocketed off, Harry glanced up and read the SIGN above: THE LEAKY CAULDRON. Tom dragged Harry's trunk inside, leaving Jess to bring her own, then paused and, with a flick of his wand, silenced the car alarm.

...

Jess trailed Harry and Tom through the quiet room. The bartender glanced up, his gaze lingering perhaps a bit too long on harry. A solitary wizard was reading a book while, at his elbow, his cup of coffee stirred itself. Tom led Harry upstairs, who looked to Jess to follow.

As she followed Harry inside, she found two owls, one snow white and the other a golden coloured one perched atop a chair.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried as he ran to his owl.

"Right smart bird you've got there, Mr. Potter. Arrived only minutes before yourself." Jess put her hand out for Phoebus to fly to.

A man cleared his throat. Harry and Jess turned to find a pinstriped silhouette at the window, staring at the ghostly shadows beyond. Jess watched Harry's reflection shiver in the glass, but the man didn't turn around. Jess saw Tom take a position against the wall, and fished a pair of walnuts from his pocket and - CRACK - crushed the shells between his palms.

"I should tell you, Mr. Potter, earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located just south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched and she's been properly punctured and her memory modified. She has no recollection of the incident whatsoever." Jess burst out laughing. The man turned, reliving that it was in fact the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. She immediately stopped and waited for the Minister to continue. "Who are you? No never mind, it's better harry wasn't alone. So that's that and no harm done." He smiled at them. "Pea soup?"

Jess and Harry glanced warily from the steaming tureen of green before looking at each other and shaking their heads.

"No thank you. Minister." Jess declined politely.

"I don't understand. I broke the law. Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home..." Harry trailed off. Fudge dished up a bowl.

"Oh, come now, Harry. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts! On the other hand... running away like that... Lucky... sorry what was your name again?" Fudge asked Jess.

"Jess Darling, sir."

"Lucky Jess found you when she did... Given the state of things... very, very irresponsible."

"'The state of things' sir?"

"We have a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black, you mean. But... what's that got to do with me?" CRACK! Tom had shattered another walnut. Fudge smiled nervously.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. You're safe, that's what matters. Tomorrow you'll be on your way to Hogwarts. These are your new schoolbooks. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you." Jess watched Harry eye the stack of books. One was bound by a belt.

"By the way, Harry. Whilst you're here it would be best if you didn't... wander."

...

The next morning, Jess awoke to bad smell, which turned out to be Harry's feet in her face. Turning on her other side, away from the offending smell, she gazed out the window. Fudge had insisted that he would feel safer for Harry if she stayed with him the next week. Since fudge was paying for the room, jess had no problem saving her money for books and other items. She had called Phil before bed ( she was surprised there was reception here) and wrote to her mom, explaining what had happened. Mrs. Darling was going to tear Mr. and Mrs. Dicks apart, limb from limb.

Sitting up, Jess got changed before Harry woke, before getting back into bed to read one of Harry's school books. It was about half an hour before Harry woke, to see Jess at the foot of the bed, reading the Monster Book of Monsters, the old belt that had once held it lying on the floor.

"Mornin' Harry." She said without looking up. Harry moved to read over her shoulder.

"'Thestrals?'" he asked looking at a horse that looked like it was from the end of time.

"Yeah, I'll be learning about them this year, I think. You want breakfast?" Harry heard his stomach rumble.

"Yeah, think so." He said laughing. Jess nodded and walked out and down stairs to order breakfast.

...

"Mornin' Tom!" Jess called as she came down the stairs.

"Morning Jess, How are you and Mr. Potter?" he asked, wiping down the table.

"Hungry. Whatchya got to eat here?" she asked as she helped him wipe down the tables.

"Pea Soup?" she shook her head. "Toast?"

"There you go. We're in room 11 ok?" tom nodded to the young witch and she left to go back upstairs. Opening the room door she heard a yelp and a growl.

_What in Merlin's name is going on? Oh god, I've become the twins._

The monster book of monster leapt to the floor, pages flying and the book cover was snapping. Harry made to chase it, until the book turned and began nipping viciously at his shoes. Harry vaulted atop the bed as jess fell laughing, watched the book disappear underneath. She slide under the bed and pulled out the book.Harry looked at the older girl in disbelief.

"How the hell did you do that?" Harry asked Jess as she laughed.

"I saw it and it looked soft, so I stroked it. It just purred and let me read it. You try." Harry took the book and stroked the spine. The book obediently lay flat in his hands.

**...**

It was a quiet and pleasant week. Both Jess and Harry had decided that when they moved out of home, they would be each other's roommate. Their personalities complemented each other very well. Both liked to sleep long, and neither got out of bed till the other woke, as to not wake them early. Jess had found the next day that Fudge had paid for all her books, too which left them to just do their homework. The local ice cream man knew a lot about history, so it was a big help. It also helped that Harry and "His friend" were welcome to free Sundaes every half hour. Jess and Harry had also started a routine of staring longingly through the Quidditch supply shop window at the Firebolt, a broom that made Jess' toes curl just looking at it.

So a week went by quickly, and it wasn't long before the two students were excited for school. The two students walked down the hall one morning near a young witch in maid's robes who was pushing a cart down the hall. They walked past her as the witch knocked on a door.

"Housekeeping." As she opened the door, she was greeted by a thunderous roar and a rush of wind. "I'll come back later." She said to the door unperturbed. Something small and fast dashed by their feet. Looking, jess spied a rather ragged-looking rat, which she recognised as Ron's rat Scabbers, pursued by a decidedly ugly squashed face orange cat which she didn't recognise. As Harry and Jess moved down the stairs, voices came from below.

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy."

"He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." As they reached the bottom, they found Ron Weasley protectively cradling Scabbers, while Hermione Granger did her best to restrain the hissing beast.

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me." Ron spat at Hermione, making the cat hiss more.

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." She cooed to the cat, making it purr. "It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy..." then, they must have sensed other presences in the room, because they both turned to see Harry and Jess, watching with amusement.

"Jess! Harry!" they both said at once, before the cat, or Crookshanks as Hermione had called it, started hissing.

**...**

Ron dragged Jess and Harry to sit and see a dog-eared newspaper clipping. The heading was:** "GRAND PRIZE WINNER VISITS EGYPT!" **In the accompanying photo, the entire Weasley family stood before the great pyramids waving. Smack in the middle was Ron, with Scabbers perched on his shoulder. Scabbers was looking better there than now. Scabbers sat on the table with bits of fur missing and looked over all a bit sick.Ron smoothed the dog-eared clipping onto the table asHarry studies it. Jess watched Hermione ignores it, strokingCrookshanks.

"Egypt! What's it like?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs ..."

"You know, the ancient Egyptians of the Nile River delta worshipped the cat goddess Bast." Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, as well as dung beetles." He muttered glaring stonily at Hermione, before turning back to Harry and Jess.

"I also got a new wand." He told them proudly as the door opened. It was a commotion. The Weasleys; Percy, Fred George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley entered carrying loads of purchase from Diagon alley.

"Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" George asked his little brother.

"I haven't shown anyone!" he cried angrily.

"No, not a soul. Unless you count Tom." Fred said.

"The day maid." George added.

"The night maid."

"The cook."

"The bloke that came to fix the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium..." the twins battered stopped as they spotted Jess and went to greet her. "Hello Wendy-Bird!"

"Hiya, Gred, Forge. How have you been?" she asked hugged the twins in turn.

"Alright, and you?" one of them asked, she couldn't be sure before a cup of coffee.

"Brilliant! I've been made prefect." She watched as their eyes widened.

"How the hell did YOU get made a prefect?"

"Suppose they think I'll be able to be a good example on you." They all had poker faces for 3 seconds before bursting out laughing. They wondered back to the photograph.

"George's nose looks positively massive in that photograph." Fred commented making Ginny and Jess laugh.

"That's your nose, Fred." Ginny told him as Jess hugged the girl. She had put on more weight than before, but not nearly enough to be as health as she had been before last year.

"Bloody hell. 'Tis, isn't it?Take after your side of thefamily, don't I, Mum?" Mrs. Weasley hit her son lightly on the back of the head, before talking to Jess privately.

"I got your letter, dear." Jess had written to Mrs. Weasley explaining about what Dumbledore had told her. Jess waited for her to continue. "Your still you, and it doesn't make me or Arthur love you any less." Jess swallowed hard as her 2nd mother hugged her close. She wasn't sure what she would have done it they had rejected her like her father. Mr. Weasley walked over to her as his wife left.

"Jess, how are you?" she nodded her response. "Now. What do you know about Sirius Black?" Jess hadn't been expecting the question, and her shock was evident.

"Not much, just that he's recently escaped from Azkaban. This got anything to do with _Them?" _She asked and he nodded.

"Black... well... Is Bellatrix's cousin. They both were death eaters together." Jess nodded.

"So he's my second cousin, once removed. I don't understand though, how it affects me. Aren't all purebloods related in some way or another?"

"Well, yes. You're related to us, but very distantly. You are, though, the closest thing Black has to family, apart from Narcissa Malfoy, that isn't in Azkaban, or dead." Jess nodded.

'So you think—hang on. Are you telling me I'm related to MALFOY!" she whispered furiously."

"Yes. Lucius is your uncle, Draco your cousin, and Narcissa your Aunt."

"Merlin's Pants!" Jess was unbelieving.

"But the important thing is; Black may try to contact you. If he does, you MUST tell Dumbledore immediately." Jess nodded. "Right. Now we best get some lunch."

**A/N Not as long as the last chappie, but still better than my previous one. How are you all? Good? Excellent. **

**Anywho, have to go so have a wonderful night/day and R/R.**

**Or 10000000000 of my brain cells die, and my dyslexia becomes unmanageable. You don't want that right? *flutters eyelashes***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Demented Dementors

The next 2 days went by fast with staying up late with the twins, sleeping in as long as she liked, and writing to Oliver. She had received the "I think we should talk letter." and had replied asking did he feel like they were better off as friends. His letter had just been "I'm sorry." and her's to him, "me too. See you at school." She had a feeling things would be better for the both of them, but she still agreed with Ginny on the fact they should eat ice cream to the memoires of the relationship.

On the 1st of September they arrived at platform nine and three quarters where it was hectic and chaotic as usual. The three opted to get on the train quickly in hopes of finding a seat, while the younger 3 tried to find the others in their year. Jess, Fred and George walked through the boisterous train. Jess looked outside the window to see the milling horde of students. Parents hurried their children aboard, tiny siblings waved goodbyes... and Mrs. Weasley ran towards her.

"Jess!" The plump, short lady handed Scabbers through the open window to her. "Make sure Ron doesn't lose him! Love you!" Jess smiled.

"Love you, too, Mrs. Weasley!" she turned to Fred and George. "Gotta go to prefect duties." They laughed and saluted her.

...

She had the first half hour of patrolling. The other prefects agreed to draw straws and so after pulling the shortest straw, Jess set off to see the carriages. Walking down she saw Malfoy and his cronies bullying some new first years.

"And you actually _want _to be in Hufflepuff?" he laughed loudly as the young kids tried not to cry. "Now why don't you give us some of those lollies?" Malfoy pointed to the chocolate frogs the 1st years had bought.

"Why don't you leave, Malfoy." They noticed the 5th year that was leaning against the compartment door.

"Why don't you make me?" he sneered at her.

"10 points from Slytherin. Oh dear, you must be the faster house to ever lose points, we're not even at school yet." Draco paled.

"You can't do that!"

"Actually, I'm a prefect, and I think you'll find I can. Now scram." They glared at her on the way out and she smiled to the first years. "Hufflepuff is a good house. Better from that lot. If you are there, you'll do well." The young boy and girl smiled at the Gryffindor before she went to leave.

"Darling!" Jess shivered as she heard Flint come running up from behind her. "Undo the points and I'll take your shift." He told her, his squinty little eyes glaring into her's.

"It's your shift anyway." She told him, before leaving him fuming.

...

The aisles were swarming with students. Jess saw Harry, Ron and Hermione work their way down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment.

"I didn't mean to blow her up." She heard Harry tell his friends remorsefully. "I just... lost control." He seemed troubled at the memory.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry's lucky he wasn't expelled." Hermione was always the sensible one.

"Expelled! I think it's lucky he wasn't arrested!" the trio turned to see Jess holding Scabbers. "You'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on?" Ron looked confused. "Tis a Muggle expression."

"Are you going to stay with us?" Hermione asked. Jess nodded.

_Best knowing you lot._

"It's the only one." Hermione said nodding towards a compartment with a man inside. He had shabby robes and was slumped against the window asleep. He looked extremely ill and exhausted.

_Poor thing._

"Who D'you reckons he is?" Ron whispered eyeing him warily.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione and Jess whispered at the same time.

"You two know everything. How is it they know everything?"

"It's on his case." Hermione pointed at the battered case. In peeling yellow letters it said "Professor R.J. Lupin."

"Is he really asleep?" Harry asked still eyeing him.

"Seems to be. Why? What's it, Harry?" Jess asked.

"Close the door." Hermione and Ron exchanged a curious glance as Jess rose and slid the door shut.

"Mr. Weasley told me that when I stopped Voldemort," Ron flinched. "Black lost everything. But he was still a loyal "servant". Apparently only I stand in the way of Voldemort" Ron flinched again. "Returning to power. That's why he's broken out of Azkaban. To find me. And to kill me." Hermione gasped and Jess' eyes went wide. "And then Mr. Weasley made me swear that I wouldn't go looking for him. I mean, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

...

Storm clouds, like dark ghosts, tossed sheets of rain onto the window as the scarlet train headed north. Jess watched the rain wondering if she should say anything about the LeStranges and of her relation to Black. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, faces stricken in the lantern light that now glowed in the compartment. Crookshanks slumbered on Jess' lap, whom he had taken an extreme predilection to.

"Let me get this straight." Ron started the first to speak. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yes." He replied watching Jess gaze out the window.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean... eventually?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Sure - Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic... Mum said all Blacks are." Jess looked suddenly to him just as the compartment rattled. The lanterns flickered and the train lurched before slowing down. Hermione slid down the seat, pinning Ron against the window. They exchanged an awkward glance, and then Hermione carefully slid to the other end of the seat and glanced at her watch. She frowned.

"Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet..." Harry rose and slid open the door, peering into the corridor. Jess stuck her head out too. All along the carriage, heads looked out curiously. Then, the train jerked and the car swayed. The lamps running along the ceiling flickered and died, one by one, until the obscurity of the shadows and dark made it impossible to see.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as she and Harry sat down again. Jess was squashed against the sleeping professor, and moved across as to not wake him. A thin wisp of steam escaped her mouth as she sighed in the dark.

"Dunno... Maybe we've broken down?" Harry suggested.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Hermione whispered harshly to Ron.

_It is a fact in life that one must whisper if the room is dark, no matter what time it is._

There were several squeaks. Ron, who was just a dark silhouette against the window, wiped a patch of condensation from the window.

"There's something moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard." Ron whispered horrified. Suddenly the car swayed violently before righting itself. The metal window trim at Ron's fingertips began to vibrate.

"Bloody hell. What's happening?" a soft crackling filled the car and flames bloomed in the hands of the now awake man. In the shivering light, his face looked drained and gray, but his eyes were alert and wary. He had many scars along his face which perhaps had it not been for them would have been young and handsome. He watched them warily.

"Don't. Move." He whispered his voice dry from sleep. Jess saw his eyes flicker to the door, hearing something she could not, and she turned her head slowly to see what it was.

It was a hand. A slimy, scabbed hand of death. It gripped the half open compartment door and pushed it aside. Connected to the hand was a towering, cloaked figure, its face hidden beneath a black hood. Crookshanks' fur stood on end and he hissed. The folds of the hood trembled. Jess heard a chilly, horrendous, rattling intake of air. Jess looked around as she heard screaming and laughing.

"_Hold her!" a woman cried as Jess was shoved into a man's arms, who threw her over his shoulder with one hand. Jess looked up to see another man, skinny with wild brown hair, with his wand in the air, red light cursing the people behind Jess. She wanted to go home, away from here, for it to stop. It suddenly did. _

"_We're done here." the man holding her said as the screaming stopped._

Thunder cracked. The lighting painted the icy window.

**WHITE.**

**BLACK.**

**WHITE.**

**BLACK...**

Jess whimpered as she shook. She heard a gasp from Harry, but she was shaking too much to actually do anything.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" she heard Hermione say. She didn't quite know what she was clinging on to, but it was warm, and stroking her back.

"Thanks." Harry said. Jess lifted her head to see what it was she was clinging to. Professor Lupin looked down at her and cracked for chocolate. He put a large piece in Harry's and her hands.

"Chocolate. Eat. It'll help." Jess sat up, blushing from clinging to a teacher. She ate the chocolate, feeling instantly warmer.

"What was that - that thing?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." Harry frowned in confusion.

"It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black." Jess told Harry, who had just noticed how pale she was.

"It must have been confused by someone in here." He looked at Jess quickly before leaving.** "**I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." Harry still hadn't touched the chocolate in his hand. "Eat. It'll help." As he left, Harry turned to Jess, Ron and Hermione.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked as he slowly ate the chocolate.

"Well, you sort of went... rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something. Jess wouldn't stop shaking and crying." Ron told him as Jess hugged her legs to her chest protectively.

"And did any of you? You know... pass out?"

"No. I felt... weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But... no." Harry turns to Hermione, who shook her head. Jess just shrugged when Harry turned to her.

"I was trembling. Cold. But then... Professor Lupin made it go away..." Hermione told him.

"But someone was screaming. A woman." Hermione and Ron glanced nervously at each other.

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione told him quietly.

"I heard it too." The three looked to Jess. "And man too. And the rest were laughing. But its different. What you hear us your worst memory. So find that out, you find who screamed." Her voice sounded hollow even to herself. She looked about the window at the glittering Hogwarts castle.

...

The sorting was quiet and boring as always, Jess simply sitting there and repeating what she had seen on the train in her head. She placed her head in one hand and turned to look at the high table. Lupin was sitting with Snape, Hagrid and Dumbledore. McGonagall entered quietly and sat on Dumbledore's left, using the school song as a distraction. Jess' eyes trailed over to Filch, the caretaker, who stood grimly to the side as red-eyed Mrs. Norris switched her tail at his feet. As the choir's song concluded, Dumbledore rose, beaming over the sea of black hats.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." Jess and several other burst out laughing while McGonagall cleared her throat.** "**Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased towelcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor." Amongst scattered applause, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jess clapped loudest, and Gryffindor followed suit.

"Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione said.

_When the hell did they get back?_

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at each other - stunned - then applauded vigorously. Jess laughed as Hagrid turns ruby red, and thanks to McGonagall's insistence, rose, and nearly toppled the staff table, sending water goblets weaving. Dumbledore turned grave.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." A murmur of apprehension filled the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy, flanked by the ever-present Crabbe and Goyle, caught Jess' and Harry's eye, before feigning a dead faint before pretending to shiver uncontrollably.** "**The Dementors will be stationed atthe entrances to the grounds. Whilethey are under strict orders not toenter the castle itself, you will onoccasion see them as you go aboutyour daily activities. Under nocircumstances are you to approachthem. It is not in the nature ofa Dementor to be forgiving." Dumbledore looked gravely upon them all before starting the feast. She chatted to Fred and George, Angelia and Katie, before finally talking to Oliver.

"Hey." She said quietly grabbing the potatoes.

"Hey. How were your Holidays?" he asked, looking down.

"Yeah, good, except when I was disowned. But good apart from that." He looked up suddenly, meeting her eyes.

"Disowned?" he asked. Jess nodded.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish I say. Plus, the Weasley's are better family than my dad's. What about you, how was your holidays?"

"Good. Hey, Jess, are we still cool?" Oliver asked watching her closely. Jess smiled.

"Yeah! Come on, the reason we broke up was we are better off as friends. Not giving that up!" the rest of the feast went smoother, now that they had that sorted out.

**A/N ah, if only all relationships ended that easily. But Anywho, prefect! Yeah! So REVIEW! Ta for the wonderful advice from my **_**lovely**_** reviews! And guessed what I used! A thesaurus! So it has big words! YAY**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gryffindors and Hippogriffs

The students exited the hall and began to scale the moving Mable Staircases. It felt odd, to Jess, that it was now her leading the first years to their new dorm, when only five years ago, she had been staring in delight at the moving portraits. A small person was suddenly on her left.

"Hi." The little boy said. Jess looked down, recognising him as they boy who wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

"Hi! You got into Gryffindor then?" he nodded.

"I remembered you standing up to the boy and I wanted to be in the house you were in. My sister got in Hufflepuff though. I'm Daigle by the way." She smiled to him.

"Nice to meet you Daigle, I'm Jess." They reached the seventh floor. "Fortuna Major." The new Gryffindors walked into the common room, looking about in delight.

"This is the common room. Girl's dorm to the right, boy's, to the left. Anyone try to go up the wrong one, and the stairs turn into a slide. It's not pleasant." The Gryffindors giggles. "Your cloths and trunks and stuff are in your dorms already. Your house is your family. Remember that." She stared to walk to the fire. "Oh and congratulations" she said as she walked to sit with the twins.

...

Later in bed, Jess shivered as she watches the Dementors drift to their positions outside the grounds. They had an odd beauty about them, and if Jess hadn't experienced them, she would have likely admired their grace. Their cloaks glided behind them as if they were underwater, and as Jess settled to sleep, she dreamt of drowning and laughter.

...

The first lesson was care for magical creatures. Jess smiled and for the first time was excited to go to the class. Jess walked over the bridge with the other 5th years she saw in the distance Hagrid emerge from the Forbidden Forest, dragging a fistful of dead ferrets by the tail. A small blue bird appeared and circled his head playfully, chirping merrily before it flew off toward the students, bothering Katie before finally coming to rest on the Whomping Willow.

_Uh, oh._

It twitter cheerfully, singing its lovely song until... a branch punted the bird into the air, letting it fall crashing to the ground. As the feathers flew, and those who saw it gasped softly the Whomping Willow resumed its shape.

_That was harsh._

They walked to Hagrid, where he was grinning broadly.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Gonna test the third years lesson on yeh. Real treat. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." The Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at each other, shrugging. In the 5th's there was less house revelry, except for during Quidditch, where they all became ruthless.

Hagrid lead them toward a small paddock just that side of the Forbidden Forest. In the paddock there was a freestanding iron rack hanging dead ferrets, buzzing with flies. There was a large pumpkin patch nearby.

"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books..." most people looked confused. Jess sighed and stood on a nearby rock, holding The Monster book of Monsters above her head, stroking the spine, so the book shivered and lay flat. Everyone "oh'd" and people undid the belts, ropes and ties on their books. "Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em." Jess hopped down from the rock, which had still made her shorter than Hagrid. Jess hadn't grown since 2nd year, and was tiny compared to everyone.

"What do you think he'll get?" Tina, a Slytherin who was fairly polite to the Gryffindors asked.

"Third years lesson, probably flubberworms." Almost everyone made a face at the thought of them. "Or worst, double ended shrews." A strange beast emerged from the trees. Everyone "ooh'd" at the sight of the Hippogriff. It had the torso, hind legs and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of an eagle. The students stepped back, while Jess stepped forward in awe.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid grinned proudly. "Beau'iful, isn' he?" Jess nodded, while everyone shook their heads. The students stared in wary wonder although many were terrified. Hagrid coaxed the beast to the centre of the paddock.

"Now, yeh know he's a Hippogriff, o' course, but I'm gonna pretend yer don't know anythin' about 'im. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an' say hello?" Jess grinned and raised her hand.

"Good girl, Jess!" the class clapped as she slowly approached.

"Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Jess. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?" Jess nodded calmly and stepped forward. She lowered her head in a low bow, exposing as much of her neck as possible. She knew from lessons that showing your neck was a sign of submission, and if Hippogriffs were proud creators, than this would defiantly please it. Buckbeak's cocked its head, its beautiful eagle eyes studying Jess cannily. Jess slowly raised her eyes to look into it. Buckbeak ducked his beak in a small bow. "Well done, Jess! Go on. Give 'im a pat." Jess slowly rose and reached out cautiously. She laid her hand on Buckbeak's beak, slowly stroking it. The class clapped more while Jess smiled as Buckbeak nuzzled her hand, trying to get closer to her.

"Look at that!" Hagrid said with pride. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!" Jess smiled even more.

"Really!" Buckbeak was now playing with her hair.

_Really got to cut it._

"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that." Hagrid lifted Jess high and dropped her on to Buckbeak's back. Jess wrapped her arms around the Hippogriffs neck, hugging it close, and Hagrid slapped Buckbeak to get him moving.

"Off yeh go!" Buckbeak galloped forward and his wings unfolded, huge and powerful. They soared into the air, rising higher and higher.

"HA!" Jess cried as they soared over the castle. They circled the Whomping willow and swooped with heart-stopping speed over the black lake, Buckbeak's talons tickling the smooth glass of the water. The Giant Squid came to the surface briefly and Hagrid whistled. Buckbeak wheeled, beating his way back to the paddock and galloped to a halt

"Good work, Jess!" Hagrid whispered under his breath as he helped her get off. "Reckon the 3rd years will like me?"

"Hell yes! Professor." she added, stroking Buckbeak once more, before letting the others bow and approach the Hippogriff.

...

"Just one more year, then Poof!" Jess whispered to the twins who grinned. The room was murky and incense-laden as ever. Divination was Jess' least favourite class, even potions was better. Jess, apparently, was going to die. The first year it had happened, her 3rd year, Jess had been terrified. McGonagall had explained to her, later, that every year one of the students was told they were going to die. Now, it was just exasperating. She couldn't drop the subject, unfortunately, until her 6th year, so she mainly sat and blocked out Professor Trelawney.

Professor Sybil Trelawney gave the impression of a giant bug. A very, giant, bug. Her glasses took up nearly all her face, and she already had very large eyes. And to make things worse, she wore horrible green clothing, so she looked even more like a praying mantis.

"You, girl! Is your second cousin well?" Professor Trelawney had started the lesson by rounding on Jess. Unfortunately, Jess had her iPod in, and couldn't hear anything. A punch on the arm from Fred pulled her attention to the class, which every student was watching her extremely closely.

"What was that?" she asked the bug lady. Trelawney sighed.

"Is your second cousin well?" Jess lost her breath for a moment.

_She can't know. She can't, she's just digging for something. Just say you don't have one. _

"I... I don't have one." Trelawney watched her closely.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Jess held her stare until Trelawney spoke again to the class. "The first term will be devoted to Tarot cards." The class got out their cards, the twins sniggering when they saw Jess' cards. They were maigna cards from Japan, not the ones they had been told to get.

"What, these ones are cool!" she whispered to them.

"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice." The class ignored her, except of those who took her proclamations seriously. They always sent flowers to Jess, and whispered to her like she was on her death bed. "Well then. Shall we?"

"Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond." Jess was playing with her cards, helping make a pyramid with the twins, before picking out cards which they would use when Trelawney came around. Laying them out in the diamond pattern, Jess looked at Trelawney who made a gesture for her to read the cards.

"Ok, I've got the empress, the moon, king of cups and the five of swords." She smiled at the teacher who nodded before moving on. "So what's it mean?" she asked Fred as she began to make the castle of cards again.

"Empress is... ruled by the moon, and super girly. Favourite number is 3 and says your feeling sexy." George burst out laughing and tried to hide it in a cough.

"Let me do the next one. Ok, the moon; surprisingly not ruled by the moon, but by Pisces. Dreams and instincts blah, blah, blah... you're worried and confused... or you will be... boring, what's the next one?" George asked.

"King of cups." Jess said putting on the last three cards.

"Older man, easy to talk to. Good role model, oh, it's not us." Jess laughed. "it's your _sooooouuuulllll mate. _Hey it says the kings are...fathers... rules that out, unless you like incest, bosses... you don't have a job... teachers... ew Snape... and other men in authority." Jess pulled a face.

"Bloody better not be Snape!" the three laughed. "Give me that book, I'll do the last one." She cleared her throat. "5 of swords; I'm not feeling well, my mates aren't baking me up, thanks a lot guys! and my enemies are out to get me. Im not sleeping well, I can't trust a soul and there's a row brewing. So pretty much, in total, I'm feeling sexy, but I'm worried and confused, and who wouldn't be when I'm going to fall in love with Snape, and to top it all off, you guys are gonna ditch me! Excellent!" they all laughed as the bell rang.

...

Jess stood next to moaning Myrtle, holding the scissors in her hand.

"Do it. If it goes wrong, you can hide in here with me." Myrtle told Jess. Jess nodded and put her extremely long hair back into a low ponytail.

"Here goes nothing." Jess placed her ponytail in between the blades and squeezed the scissors shut. The hair dropped to the floor and Jess looked in the mirror. Her hair was above her shoulders, in sort of a long bob. She turned to Myrtle. "Shorter?" she asked, tilting her head side to side.

Moaning Myrtle nodded gleefully and Jess cut her hair until it was just under her ears in a pixie cut. She stuck her head upside down and shook her head, getting the loose bits of hair to fall out. She ran her hands through it a few times before coming up. Jess' hair was sticking up in a way many worked hard with hair products to get. Styling it quickly, she smiled at her reflection before saying goodbye to Myrtle and leaving the abandoned bathroom to sneak back to the dorm.

**A/N divination, I'd hate it too. All the cards and meaning are actually real. At this very moment, I have finished the story and am going back over the story. This scene seemed to work! Ta for reading.**

**R/R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Smoke and Defence

As Lavender and Parvati huddled over dozens of teacups, avidly interpreting patterns in hushed voices. Draco, whose arm was bound in a sling, held court before a clot of Slytherins.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked with pity.

"It comes and goes." He replied theatrically, putting on a sort of brave grimace. "Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." Jess, Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Twins watched from the Gryffindor table.

"The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Fred said, looking at the pureblood in disgust.

"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked." Harry said, trying to find the positive side.

"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this..." Hermione trailed off. Seamus rushed into the hall and to the Gryffindor table.

"He's been sighted!" everyone turned. Seamus and the other Gryffindors huddled over a copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Who do you think?" Jess whispered, pointing at the photograph. Sirius Black. Hermione read over Jess' shoulder.

"Achintee? That's not far from here..."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked apprehensively. Lavender, who had abandoned her teacups, shook her head.

"With the Dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors?" Jess scoffed. "He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" most people gasped. "Innit though? Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." She turned and looked out the window. Beautiful flowers gleamed in the dawn light, then, slowly began to wither. The dew freezed and the grass grew brittle.

Seconds later, the Dementors swept by.

**...**

"See you can't be afraid to use "Parkin's pincer." You just have to fly headlong towards the chaser Angelina and Katie trap. Do you understand, like this..." Wood shoved the copy of Quidditch through the Ages in Jess' face.

"Yes! I understand! Now I have to go to DADA! Oliver!" Jess tried to battle the keeper who had the book in her face. A voice cleared, and Wood got out of Jess' way.

"Sorry sir." He told Lupin who just smiled and made a gesture for Jess to hurry up. She walked into the classroom and stood next to Fred and George.

"Today, we will be doing duelling." There were a lot of claps at the thought of a practical lesson, after the last year with Lockhart. "Now, can anyone tell me what you learnt last year?" Fred imitated a cricket, and someone coughed. Jess raised her hand. "Miss. Darling."

"Nothing." Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't learn anything last year?" most shook their heads.

"Well, we did learn useless information about Gilderoy Lockhart, and how to rip off people's achievements, but apart from that..." Lupin sighed.

"I didn't realise you were so far behind. Ok, does anyone know anything about Bogart's?" no one raised their hands. Lupin sighed again. "Ok, is there anyone who doesn't mind missing out on their next lesson?" everyone raised their hands, except for the Slytherins, who knew they would get extra house points for turning up to potions. "Ok, you can all stay for the 3rd year's lesson. Now, duelling." Professor Lupin, as it turned out, was a brilliant teacher. They were put into pairs and had to duel. The winners vs. the winners and so on until there were only one pair.

"Ok, Miss. Darling, Mr. Millar, are you ready?" Avian Millar nodded to Lupin and Jess gave a sharp nod. Jess was a little apprehensive, she wasn't one of the best duellers, in her own mind. "1. 2. 3." Jess gave a sharp turn, avoiding Avian's Expelliarmus. She cast a quick jelly-leg jinx, distracting avian while she studified him. It wasn't long before Millar started doing non-verbal spells. Jess smiled and replied the same. A purple light scissored towards Jess, and she bent back matrix style to avoid it. Responding with a red light, she cursed him, and only just missed. They fired curse after curse, spell after spell, only just redirecting them in time, or dodging them. It was 10 minutes before Millar hit Jess with a yellow light, sending her flying for the wall. Lupin froze her just before she hit it.

"Ta." He let her drop to the ground. Jess got up, panting slightly. When she shook his hand, she was delighted to find Avian was slightly out of breath. The bell went and the Slytherins went to leave.

"No homework, but if you want to beat Mr. Millar, you might like to practise." The 3rd years piled in and looked at the 5th year Gryffindors in confusion. Lupin exited and a moment later returned levitation a tall wardrobe rattling violently, which he placed in the centre of the class. Many eyed it warily.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside? Not the 5th years thanks, as I've just told you what it is." Seamus raised his hand quietly, looking around for someone.

_Scared of Hermione, likely._

"That's a Boggart, that is." He said in a hushed voice.

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan." Lupin said with a smile.

_How does he know everyone's name?_

"Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" he asked the classes.

"No one knows." Jess and Hermione said at once. Jess watched as Ron jumped and glanced at Hermione, before whispering something to Harry. Hermione looked to Jess and she could almost see Hermione's thoughts.

"_Please, please, please, please, let me answer_ _it PLEASE!"_

Jess gave a nod to her, and she took in a deep breath.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so..."

"**So **terrifying, yes." Hermione looked quite put out by not being able to answer the whole question. Lupin continued. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" the classes obediently repeated the spell.

"It's this class that's ridiculous." Jess promptly whacked Draco over the head, and she was positive Lupin had a small smile when he continued.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

_Poor boy._

Neville eyed the rattling wardrobe and stepped forward queasily.

"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Pupin asked the shaking boy.

"Profter... Snafpt..." he whispered. The professor looked confused.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

"Professor Snape." His voice was barely a whisper. Everyone laughed good-naturedly. Lupin nodded thoughtfully, with a smile.

"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Neville looked panic stricken.

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." The class laughed more.

"No, you misunderstand me.It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

"She carries a red handbag..." Neville started as he closed his eyes.

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do..." Lupin leaned close to Neville and whispered. Neville's eyes pop opened in shock as he considered Lupin uncertainly. "You can do this, Neville." He nodded nervously and took a deep breath.

"Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" sparks jetted from Lupin's wand and stroke the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Instantly, Snape appeared, his eyes flashing hideously as he stalked forward. Neville stepped back in fright. "Think, Neville. Think!" Lupin called to him.

"R-r-Riddikulus!" There was a crack and Snape stumbled in a flash of light, and reappeared.

In a long, lace trimmed dress, towering moth-eater hat, and a crimson handbag. Instantly, the class roared (except for the Slytherins). Neville blinked, amazed, then slowly, he grinned himself. Lupin dropped the needle on an old gramophone. As a scratchy rumba filled the room, he pointed to Ron.

_Interesting taste in music, professor._

"Ron! Forward!" Ron stepped forward, still laughing. Snape turned into a mad, whirling mass, and then mutated into a giant spider.

_Nice one._

As Ron gasped, Harry and Hermione exchanged an uncertain glance. Lupin put his hands on Ron's shoulders to steady him. Ron raised his wand.

"Riddikulus!" There was a crack and roller skates materialized on the spider's hairy legs, and it began to shuffle crazily about. Instantly, Jess saw Ron relax and the class burst out laughing again.

"Angelina!" As Angelina stepped up, the spider span faster and faster, in a dizzying blur, then reappeared as a vampire.

"Riddikulus!" She cried. The vampire whipped its cloak around itself and with a swish, the cloak re opened and everyone laughed. The vampire was now a sparkling Robert Patterson, who began to dance to the music Lupin, was playing.

"Mr. Thomas!" Dean stepped up and Robert Patterson's body attenuated, its skin became darker with diamond-thatched scales. A giant cobra.

"Riddikulus!" The cobra's hooded head bobbed back and forth, and transformed into a jack-in-a-box. Lupin grinned.

"Next!" Jess stepped up, feeling her stomach drop. What was she the most afraid of? Snakes. She hated snakes.

_Snakes. Snakes. Skinny tall man laughing._

The jack-in-a-box pivoted on its spring, its face tumbling towards Jess, spinning as it turned into a man. He had a pale face, and sandy, straw brown thin hair. He had a long nose and deep brown eyes, and thin lips. He was incredibly skinny and pale, which was made even more exaggerated by wearing dark clothes. The Boggart smiled darkly at her as he raised his wand.

"Cru-"

"Riddikulus!" she shouted just in time. He spun and was now wearing a hot pink dress, with a blonde wig. The class laughed, but not Lupin, who had gone deathly pale. Harry stepped for his turn. The skinny man was struggerling with his high-heels before transforming to something more sinister, transforming into a Dementor. Harry shivered and started to raise his wand, while Jess backed into Fred who held her close. Harry froze as the Dementor loomed closer when Lupin stepped between and shouted;

"HERE!" CRACK! - The Dementor vanished and a roiling mist appeared, which became clouds. Something glowed, white, silvery and round...** "**Riddikulus!"There was a pop. The orb deflated like a punched balloon and whizzed crazily about the room, before darting into the wardrobe. The door slammed shut and the class cheered. "Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today."

As the students exited, chattering loudly, only Harry, subdued, remained behind. At the doorway, Lupin glanced back, exchanged a private glance with him. Jess put a hand on Harry's shoulder, leading him away. She looked back once to find lupin staring at her closely. As she exited, the wardrobe gave one last rattle.

**A/N well, anyone who knows who the Boggart was will understand why I did that particular outfit. Ah, Scottish actors in drag, nothing like it.**


End file.
